Coming Home
by GraceIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Maddick fluff. Nick returns!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not in any way associated with Power Rangers Mystic Force and I own nothing.

Pairing: Nick/Madison

Looking at the different CDs that she had put on display, The Blue Ranger sighed.

It had been two weeks since a certain Ranger had left. Two weeks of gloomy Nicklessness. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was worried about him.

A lot had happened in the past few months that would cause any normal person to breakdown. Of course, since when does a normal person transform into Power Rangers?

She missed him dearly, and any one could see that the others did too. Vida would look up from DJ-ing and start to say a name, but would stop realizing that the friend she wished to show her new mix to was absent. Chip had taken to wearing a red cape in honor of the leader who was off on his own adventure. Xander moped around the Rockporium even more than normal since he lost his pal who would go do stuff with.

Madison, on the other hand, put on a happy face anyone could see through. She retreated into herself, becoming the shy young woman she was before a certain guy who tends to wear red came into her life.

Walking away from the shelf of CDs, Maddie sauntered over to the main desk to talk to Toby.

"Hey Toby, its not very busy today, would you mind if I took the evening off?" asked the Blue Ranger in a slightly hopeful voice.

Toby, who wasn't paying attention, mumbled an affirmative from behind the latest BriarMusic magazine.

Waving to her sister she took off down the street, headed toward the forest. Lately she had been spending more and more time in the forest in a quiet place she had found. When her powers were growing, she found it frustrating to practice indoors where she often drenched things when she lost control. She got so vexed one day that she stormed off in a huff from a confused soaked Nick who had accidentally disrupted one of her spells.

While she walked off her anger, she found a little spring that dropped off a six or so foot cliff into a little pool that was fairly deep. The sound of the small waterfall mixed with the relaxing atmosphere instantly calmed her. She found that practicing spells here was easier. She had a copious amount of water to manipulate and being outdoors solved the problem of getting things (or people) wet.

Since the impending battle of against the Master she had increased her escapes to the peaceful place to prepare for battle and to soothe her nerves. Now that the final battle was over, she still found herself coming here. Sitting on a root of a tree near enough to the spring to put her bare feet into, Maddie leaned back against the trunk and relaxed.

She didn't know how long she had been there, but the sun had sunk farther down on the horizon when she heard the snap of a twig. Her instincts kicked in and she stayed still, pretending to still be in a daze, senses totally alert. The rustle of clothes alerted her to the fact that it was human, and she tensed prepared to act.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

On the short side, but I will do another chapter and I might make this into a story….not sure yet. Depends on the reviews.

* * *

Just as a hand came down to rest on the trunk near her head, Maddie jumped up onto the root, spun and grabbed the sneaky person's arm to flip them over her hip.

A surprised masculine sound came from the said person who immediately countered the attack. They unsteadily wobbled on their respective roots. Looking up at her assailant, Maddie gasped.

"Nick!?" she asked as she blocked the counter attack, further losing her balance to the point that she tugged on the blocked arm to right herself.

Nick, who had just regained his balance, tipped forward toward the surprised Maddie. Both their eyes got big as Nick flailed his arms about fruitlessly. Slowly he plummeted forward at the stunned Blue Ranger, who was still unbalanced.

Time seemed to slow as the two Rangers fell toward the cool water. Maddie felt herself being flipped and a warm arm going around her waist. The impact was loud, and they scrambled to the surface for air. Maddie swept back wet hair out of her face as Nick turned to face her.

Nick grinned. "Is this how you treat returning friends in Briarwood?" He asked, mischievously.

"I thought you were a Hidyack!" Maddie sputtered out.

Nick just laughed again and swam towards her.

"So that's why you sabotaged my plans of a warm welcome," he smiled towards her. "I just thought you had denounced me or something."

"Oh, please" she teased, swatting at him playfully. "I only denounce the ones who bring me souvenirs."

"Well then, I'll have to hide the keychain," he said as he splashed some water at her grinning wildly.

"Hey!" the Blue Ranger retorted mockingly. "There goes your welcome home hug!" With that said an all out war started. It ended with a conjured wave that sent Nick tumbling.

"Nick!" she said laughing. "You okay?" The water settled down, but he had not come up. "Nick?" she asked again, a little louder. Starting to get slightly worried, she swam towards the spot he had gone under.

Suddenly she was wrapped in a strong grip and pulled under with a shout of alarm. Opening her eyes under water, she saw two familiar green eyes. With a few powerful kicks, they were back at the surface.

"Nick!" she gasped indignantly, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"What," he replied smirking. "I'm just claiming my welcome home hug!"

Once again calling on her ranger powers, she smacked him up side the head with a splash.

"Ow!" he said as he relinquished his hold on her reluctantly.

"Serves you right," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Here," she felt a large hand wrap around her arm. "You may like the water, but I for one am cold," Nick said as he waded with her back towards the tree.

Reaching the shore, Maddie put her hands on the root she was on just minutes ago, getting ready to heave herself up onto it. Two hands landed on her waist, and the next thing she knew she was sitting on the root. She turned her surprised eyes to the hands still resting on her waist, then to the smirking face up a certain Red Ranger. "Th-Thanks," she stuttered.

"Don't mention it," Nick said back genially. "So how has my favorite Blue Lady been doing?"

* * *

Thankyou very much for reviewing! I really appreciated it! This would have been up much sooner if not for Thanksgiving! Sorry for the wait and for making it into a three or more chapter story! Im just lazy! 


End file.
